Raindrops on Roses
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with Miami. A Tiger and a Jaguar fighting might have been strange to some people. SLASH


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

Prequels: First Meetings; History Lesson; Class of 1998; Cooling Off; Tigers and Jaguars

Author's Note: This is the last in the series.

Raindrops on Roses

A Tiger and a Jaguar rolling around on the carpet, growling at each other might have shocked, even scared, most people. But when Danny woke early one Saturday morning to hear this he was more irritated than scared. He rolled his blue eyes and glanced over at the clock, groaning when he saw how early it was. He could feel that the bed beside him was empty which just made everything perfect.

Another growl caught his attention and he found himself growling in frustration as well. "Will you two quit it?" he shouted through the cracked door.

The room on the other side went silent instantly. Danny sighed thankfully, seconds before the door burst open and a young girl ran into the room, her brown hair disheveled.

"Daddy!" she cried, jumping up on to the large bed. "Jake stole my Barbie and he won't tell me where he put her!"

"I didn't do nothin'," Jake shouted angrily, climbing onto the bed also.

"Didn't do anything, Jake," Danny corrected wearily.

Jake frowned, mentally trying to work out what Danny said before nodding his head in agreement. "I didn't do anything!" he repeated at the same volume as before.

"Did too!" Emily argued.

"Did not!" Jake insisted indignantly.

"Did t-,"

"Shut it!" Danny snapped. "Both children fell silent instantly. "Where's your dad?" he asked wearily.

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "He said he was going to the market," Emily chirped.

'Great' Danny thought. "Go watch cartoons while I get dressed," he instructed.

Both children nodded their head, moving to climb off of the bed. "And if I hear any arguing, I'll bang your heads together," he added as they left the room.

By the time Danny had showered and dressed, both Emily and Jake were sitting in front of the television watching some cartoon Danny couldn't remember the name of. Emily was clutching a Barbie doll in her hand as she sat next to her brother.

"I take it she found the damn doll after all," Danny commented, heading into the kitchen where he could smell pancakes cooking.

"Apparently it was down the couch cushions," Tim replied from where he was standing in front of the stove.

Danny slid his arms around his husband. "When'd you get back?" he asked, nuzzling Tim's neck.

"Not that long ago," Tim answered flipping the pancake over as Danny popped a blueberry into his mouth. "Kids!" he shouted, cutting the large pancake in half and putting the halves on two plates.

He kissed Danny softly as Emily and Jake entered the room. "Should keep them occupied for a while," Danny commented, grabbing Tim's ass suggestively.

Tim laughed. "Not for that long," he said, stepping away from Danny and heading into the sitting room.

Danny looked at his children who were happily munching away on Tim's secret recipe pancakes – although where Tim learnt how to cook Danny had no idea.

He sighed a little. While he never regretted using a surrogate mother so they could have children, he did wish they could get Calleigh or Alexx to baby-sit more often. He headed into the sitting room, joining Tim with every intention of enjoying the peace and quiet.

x

Tim groaned quietly into Danny's mouth as his husband's hands ran down Tim's torso and underneath his T-shirt.

Tim's hand moved to grab Danny's ass as the homicide detective's fingers found Tim nipples.

A flash of lightening flew across the sky, illuminating the darkened room through the thin material that covered the window.

"Danny," Tim mumbled against his lover's lips. "It's lightening," he pointed out.

"So?" Danny mumbled, kissing Tim's neck softly.

"You know what that means," Tim reminded him, just as there was a timid knock on the door.

Danny groaned, rolling off of Tim and flicking the light on. "Yeah."

The handle turned and Emily stuck her head around the door. "There's a storm," she whispered, her brown eyes wide.

Danny sighed quietly, moving over in the bed so Emily could easily fit between him and Tim.

Tim turned over on to his side and grinned at Emily. "You're not scared of the lightening are you Emmy?"

Emily nodded her head, inching closer to the older Jaguar as Danny reached over to turn the light out.

Before he could flick the switch the door opened again and Jake stuck his head into the room. "You're not scared of the storm as well, are you Jake?" Danny asked, a little surprised to see the Tiger looking terrified.

Jake shook his head indignantly. "I was just checking on Emmy," he lied.

Emily lifted her head and patted the space between her and Danny. "Come get in, J-J," she instructed.

Jake grinned and climbed onto the bed, causing his fathers to chuckle to themselves as he got comfortable. Danny flicked the light off and closed his eyes, wrapping his arm around Jake protectively – just as Tim was doing with Emily.

As the rain beat down against the window Danny grumbled, "I feel like I should be singing 'My Favourite Things'."

The End


End file.
